


Hope Amidst The Darkness

by chillywhale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ?!, F/M, So yeah, also sorry its short, but i hope you guys like it anyway, dont know what this is, i guess, im sorry, its like so confusing, kinda embarrasing, read it if you're bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22316851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillywhale/pseuds/chillywhale
Summary: Hermione has been stabbed and is alone, lying by herself. There's no hope that she's going to make it through. Or maybe there is. In one particular blonde person.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 13





	Hope Amidst The Darkness

She looked up just in time to see a snarling face, and a shiny silver knife being pulled out a man's pocket. Then, suddenly, before she could react, she felt a sharp pain in her side, where the blade had pierced her. 

She grabbed it with her hand and saw to her horror, her fingers getting drenched in her blood. The pain shot through her body like lightning and she stumbled, collapsing onto the ground. 

The man gave a devilish grin and then turned away, vanishing on the spot with a snap. 

Hermione knew that her wand was flying just a few feet away and she tried to move to grab it but found she couldn’t and her body was becoming unresponsive. 

Hermione was alone stuck in a dark parking lot. She would die a sad and lonely death. No one would notice. No one would come. 

But even as she thought these things, these were still a little bit of hope left. Hope in one particular person. A blond boy that she had grown to love and trust. 

Black dots started to appear on her vision and her eyes fluttered closed, her hand was still tightly gripping her hips, trying to stop the blood flow with pressure. 

Maybe he'd come. Maybe he'd come and save her. 

Or maybe he wouldn’t. Maybe Hermione would never see his face again, never hear that deep voice, never look into those silver, shining eyes. Never see that pure smile that he occasionally gave her, lighting up his face, so beautiful and so infectious. 

Her arm dropped from her hip and lay on the cemented pavement. She could feel the cold seep through her skin and chill her body. Her head slowly tilted back and at last her mind shut down, making everything flitter into darkness. 

Hermonie lay there, unconscious, her bloody wound still bleeding onto the chill ground floor of the parking lot. 

The moon shone brightly and the stars twinkled above her. Was she truly alone? Well at the moment, yes she was. But she wasn’t for long, for just a minute or two after she had closed her eyes, there was a snap of apparition and a whip of blond hair came into the moonlight,

and maybe Hermione would make it through.

**Author's Note:**

> so guys. I'm sorry about this. I honestly don't even know what it is. its short. it makes no sense. and its chaotic. but hey, its something... right? and I've got to start somewhere so!?
> 
> um also, I'm working on something bigger with this ship (dracoxhermione) that hopefully once I've finished I can post!
> 
> please comment if you liked and I'm open to any friendly points about my mistakes or any ideas of other ideas. cuz ill happy write one for you.


End file.
